The invention relates to a series of novel silicone fatty esters, specifically dimethicone copolyol erucate esters. This class of compounds provides has a unique combination of properties including clarity and liquidity and oxidative stability and water solubility of the silicone ester per se, and the ability to provide outstanding softening and wet comb lubrication when applied to hair of the product in formulated products. These properties are highly desirable in cosmetic products. Even more importantly, treatment of the hair with the compounds of the current invention actually improves the strength of the hair. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting the hydroxyl group in a silicone polymer with erucic acid, or an oil high in Erucic acid like crambe oil.